


Love me a bit of steak

by gabrielsbutt



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, First Kiss, M/M, cooking together, idk what else, just jensen and misha being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielsbutt/pseuds/gabrielsbutt





	Love me a bit of steak

Misha let out a long, drawn sigh.

He was stretched across his couch in his Vancouver apartment - he had the afternoon off and decided the best way of spending his free time was to simply do nothing. Unfortunately for Jensen and Jared (not that Misha would let on that it was unfortunate,) they'd had to stay on set for the afternoon as well, and probably wouldn't be getting off for a few hours yet.

Misha reached for the script that he'd discarded on the table, and lazily flicked through it; keeping his eyes peeled for any pages where 'Dean:' and 'Cas:' appeared on the same sheet, to his disappointment, there were none. He tossed the script aside and rubbed his eyes, yawning; he turned his attention to the the TV - it seemed to be on some kind of cooking channel: there was a very enthusiastic man stirring a bowl full of some kind of sauce, almost manically, while listing all the ingredients he was using with a false looking smile. Even though the programme was poorly produced and the food did not look particularly appetizing, it still managed to make Misha hungry, he glanced at the clock on the wall, 4:25, too early for dinner.

He maneuvered himself off of the couch and padded over to the fruit bowl that was set on his dining table, selecting a nice ripe banana to eat as a snack until it was time to prepare for dinner.

Misha was in an especially hungry mood today, and decided he'd treat himself to a large meal- although he had not decided exactly what yet. He ran a few ideas in his head, before deciding on steak; a nice- juicy -steak. Misha's mouth watered at the thought.

Having decided his spread for the evening, he scoured his kitchen to make sure he had all the appropriate ingredients- which luckily, he did. He cracked his knuckles and paused, considering for a moment.

Jensen would be off set in two hours, in two hours he'd start preparing his steak, Jensen loved steak, why not invite Jensen over to prepare the steak with him? This would of course be the most logical thing to do, Jensen enjoyed cooking, Misha enjoyed cooking; it worked out perfectly. Misha pulled his phone from his back pocket and tapped out a quick message to Jensen. Jensen never took long to reply to Misha, and his reply was as Misha had anticipated - Jensen would 'love to come over.'

* * *

Misha decided to smarten himself up before Jensen's arrival, he pulled on a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt that Jensen had commented on before, saying it "brought out his eyes." He'd never admit it, but privately Misha always liked looking nice for Jensen, he enjoyed the small compliments Jensen would pay him; sometimes words did not even have to be spoken- Misha could see it in his eyes: the admiration, the lust. 

The next two hours seemed to pass exceptionally slowly, Misha always seemed to grow anxious when waiting on Jensen. He didn't quite know why, they didn't spend a lot of time together, but when they did, it was always special. His palms were growing clammy and he decided to distract himself by flicking through a few pages of a book he'd recently purchased.

After what seemed like forever, Misha heard the sound of key in lock (Jensen had the key to his apartment, and Misha's to Jensen's 'in case of emergencies.') He walked over to the front door and tried to look as casual as possible, not like he'd been waiting aimlessly for Jensen's arrival. 

Jensen closed front door and turned to Misha, his face instantly lighting up. They exchanged quick hello's before Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha in a brief hug; he seemed in a particularly cheerful mood for someone who'd had a long day on set. He then hung up his jacket on one of the clothes pegs before following Misha into the living room.

Misha gestured towards the couch for Jensen to sit down. Jensen was quick to make himself comfortable, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Beer?" Misha inquired, eyebrows raised. 

"Mmm, love one." 

"Alrighty." Misha reached into his fridge and retrieved two cold beers, he popped the caps open before passing one to Jensen, who nodded in thanks. Misha strolled over to the couch and joined Jensen.

"How was set?"

Jensen took a sip of the beer and nodded. "It was alright, not the best." He smacked his lips together. 

"Seems like they're cutting out all our scenes together." Misha indicated to the discarded script on the table.

"Yeah, it does. Shame." Jensen took another sip.

"I kinda miss our scenes." Misha commented.

Jensen turned to face him, he nodded slowly. "Me too Mish." There was a brief silence that followed, neither knowing quite what to say; the silence was then interrupted with the low rumble of Misha's stomach.

"Someone's hungry!" Jensen laughed.

"That's an understatement." Misha joked, rubbing his belly with a pretend pained expression.

"What we having for dinner?" Jensen asked.

"Steak."

"Steak? Mmmm damn." Jensen nodded and bit his lip.

"Well seeing as the topic of our conversation is centered around dinner, it's probably a good time to start cooking it." Misha said as he got up from the couch. Jensen agreed and followed Misha into the kitchen, he'd been here enough times to know where most of the basic utensils were kept; and so quickly found the various pots and pans that would be needed. 

"You peel the potatoes and I'll prepare the steak." Misha directed, handing Jensen a bag of potatoes.

Jensen rolled his eyes, "why'd I have to do the potatoes?" Misha just smirked.

So Jensen busied himself peeling the potatoes, while Misha set about seasoning the steak before it was ready to be grilled. 

* * *

It wasn't long before various pots and pans were bubbling away on Misha's stove, and the steak sizzled away on the grill. Misha being Misha, decided he'd set a romantic mood for the meal, dimming the lights, putting a candle on the table, trying his best to make it as cliche as possible.

"Misha, what _are_ you doing?" Jensen asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"I'm making everything look... nice, I have a guest over after all."

"Why does the table look like you've set it out for a date?" Jensen raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe I have set it out for a date." Misha smirked.

Jensen cocked his head, trying to suppress a smile and turned his attention back to the stove.

* * *

About ten minutes passed and finally everything was ready to serve up. Jensen did the honours, he had a tasteful eye and arranged the food almost artistically, like he was about to have it judged or something. Misha poured each of them a glass of wine and set them down on the table. Then they were ready to eat.

The scene was pretty damn cliche, Jensen and Misha sat opposite each other, a flickering candle light between them, a glass of wine each and folded napkins besides their place mats.

"For God's sake Misha, I feel like I'm on a fucking first date with you." Jensen rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and laughed, trying to pretend that this didn't phase him; even though he had butterflies in his stomach and his palms were hot and clammy. 

Misha chuckled, "this can be whatever you want it to be." He cut into his steak and ate a piece, "mmmm this is delicious." He said with his mouthful.

Jensen nodded in agreement after trying a bite himself. 

 

Twenty minutes passed.

 

Misha finished the remaining food on his plate and smiled.

"That was great, if I do say so myself." He commented. 

"Yeah, I'm stuffed." Jensen patted his belly. He glanced at the clock, it was getting late. "Y'know I should probably get going , thanks for the meal and everything." He stood up and scooted his chair in, as he turned to get his jacket he felt a hand descend on his shoulder.

"What about washing up?" Misha asked, he gestured to the table, "you're not going to make me sort this all out by myself are you?" Misha leaned in closer to Jensen, their faces a mere few inches apart from one another. Suddenly, all Jensen could focus on were the brilliant blue eyes staring into his; his breath hitched as Misha moved in even closer and place a hand on his arm. "Are you?" He repeated, his voice almost a low whisper.

"N-no." Jensen's breath hitched. 

"Good." Misha released Jensen from his embrace and turned his attention back to the table, reaching for an empty wine glass. Jensen stood in some kind of daze, his heart racing in his chest. How did Misha make everything feel so right? When he was with Misha nothing else mattered, everything seemed so futile. He never felt happier than when he was with this man. And a sudden realization hit him.

"Misha," Jensen almost moaned. Misha turned. 

"What?" He tilted his head and moved in closer.

"Kiss me." 

Misha's eyes widened, he stepped closer, reaching for Jensen's face, cupping his chin in his hands. He edged closer to Jensen, until Jensen could feel the warmth of his breath against his skin.

"Okay." Misha whispered.

He slowly pressed his lips into Jensen, it was intimate but passionate. Jensen wrapped his arms around Misha, pulling him closer, moaning slightly into the kiss. Misha pulled at Jensen's lips, sucking slightly and Jensen reciprocated with a similar intensity. Sucking and pulling and tasting. Wanting to taste Misha. 

When they broke away there was a brief moment of feeling in some kind of awe of each other, both suddenly understanding what it was to be 'lovestruck.'

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Misha whispered huskily, running his hands down Jensen's back, reaching the curve of his ass and resting his hands there; Jensen's adam's apple bobbed a little. "Maybe we should postpone cleaning up?" Misha cocked an eyebrow at Jensen, giving his ass a soft squeeze.

"Yeah, maybe we should." Jensen replied in a breathy tone. Any reservation he had felt regarding this matter beforehand was now completely eradicated; wanting nothing more than to be in the arms of this man.

Misha slowly moved his hands from Jensen's back to his front- hooking his fingers in his waistband; he pressed his mouth to Jensen's ear.

"We have a lot of catching up to do." 


End file.
